


Magic Works on Critters

by RagingCycloneZorch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Music, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingCycloneZorch/pseuds/RagingCycloneZorch
Summary: Alright, this is the stupidest thing I've ever written, but I got into this big discussion with a friend a couple months ago about this topic, so...Happy Squirrel Appreciation Day, everyone.
Kudos: 3





	Magic Works on Critters

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the stupidest thing I've ever written, but I got into this big discussion with a friend a couple months ago about this topic, so...
> 
> Happy Squirrel Appreciation Day, everyone.

Melodic music flowed through the forest, catching the attention of all the critters in the area. Well, melodic was kind of a stretch. It was, in all actuality, broken music being played by a saxophone nearby. Every animal covered their ears and hid as the Troll playing the music floated past, lost in the music he most likely didn’t realize was bad.

The Troll had purple skin and wavy red hair, and was clutching a worn out saxophone as he passed. He didn’t notice the many critters as he floated into a nearby cave. The horrible music faded away, and the animals could breathe again.

Inside the cave, it was dark, damp, and quiet. The red-haired Troll had stopped playing, and instead watched a small squirrel searching for food in the large space. That was good. There didn’t seem to be any animals outside the cave, so the squirrel would be a good audience. He picked up the small critter. 

“Hey there, little guy. How would you like to hear…  _ The Chaz Experience?” _

The squirrel just tilted his head, then jumped down to the floor of the cave and stared at Chaz.

Chaz quickly licked the reed of his instrument, then began playing. The screech filled the cave and echoed off the walls. The squirrel squeaked and covered his ears, and Chaz stopped playing. “What’s wrong, little guy?”

The squirrel blew a raspberry at him, then ran out of the cave. Chaz just gawked, then shrugged and continued to play. A mysterious glow made him stop, and he gazed deeper into the cave. The soft light grew, and he walked down the corridor to investigate.

At the end, on a tall stone in the center of a large chamber, was a saxophone. It was the most beautiful instrument he had ever seen. He threw his own to the side and ran to the new one, grabbing it and holding it close. He licked the reed and began to play as he floated back towards the entrance of the cave, and the saxophone produced the most melodic music he had ever heard in his life. Perfect.

The squirrel from earlier was right outside the cave, chilling in a tree with his own large family. There were quite a lot of the furry creatures, and they all stared at Chaz as he exited the cave with his new instrument, then looked up at them.

“Get ready for…  _ The Chaz Experience.” _

He began to play, focusing on the family of squirrels, some of which were in the tree, and some of which were on the ground. This time, the music produced  _ was _ melodic, and the squirrels instantly got lost in it, swaying and occasionally falling off the tree. Leaves swirled off the tree and up from the ground, floating with the wind as the magical saxophone seemingly hypnotized the squirrels. Eventually, they all stood in front of Chaz, either watching him or throwing nuts at each other. He smirked, winked at the creatures, and continued to play. They were ready and waiting for whatever he wanted them to do.

Because what do you do on a Saturday when you have no friends and nothing else to do? You hypnotize squirrels to be your friends. Or maybe an army. The line is kind of blurry.

**Author's Note:**

> No squirrels were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
